Electronic program guides provide a mechanism for viewers to see what programming is available for viewing on a variety of channels. Conventional electronic program guides are configured with channels listed in rows and times listed in columns. Searching can be executed based on time by the user traversing the several columns associated with time. Searching may also be executed based on the channel by traversing the several rows associated with the channel, or by entering a specific channel name and/or number into a search area. Such searching paradigms can be tedious and significantly reduce the user experience, particularly in situations where the user is searching for a specific show on a specific channel and has to traverse several rows and columns to obtain the desired information.